A problem has been encountered on floors such as on basketball courts where there is a constant accumulation of dust particles which attach to the bottoms of shoes of basketball players resulting in loss of traction when running during a game. Such dust accumulates rather quickly in spite of all attempts to keep the floor dust free. The players find it necessary to wipe the bottoms of their shoes with their hands to remove the dust from the bottoms of their shoes.
The present invention enables the players to more easily remove the dust from their shoe soles by wiping the shoe soles on an upwardly facing surface of a shoestring cover mounted on the instep of each shoe.